Overleg:FC Olympia
Het spijt me, Vercingetorix, dat ik dit moet doen, maar zie verschillende op's (Dimitri, Rubietje, MenM, enzovoorts), we zitten in een crisis omdat jij helaas niet zo vaak online bent, dus ik moet dit doen voor 2 juni, de Beker van Libertas. Je mag aanpassen wat je wilt, maar ik moet het ten minste doen voor 2 juni. Alexandru eq. 30 mei 2007 19:50 (UTC) :Ik moest van Ingmar laten weten dat hij een ploeg en opstelling klaar heeft. Nu is het wel nog w8en tot ie het erop zet he. 30 mei 2007 19:54 (UTC) ::Oei kon je dat niet eerder zeggen :(. Alexandru eq. 30 mei 2007 20:09 (UTC) Ontslag Ingmar, zoals je weet, ga ik mijn ontslag nemen als sportief manager. Kheb het te druk en moet prioriteiten stellen he. 7 jun 2007 16:20 (UTC) :OK ik begrijp het Dimi Ik zal je ontslaan. 8 jun 2007 10:27 (UTC) Sponsor Graag zou de PM-Group (waarvan je juist 25% gekregen hebt :p) een van de hoofdsponsors worden. Kan dat? 29 jun 2007 17:55 (UTC) :Dat kan zeker, en als je dan eens tijd hebt kan je dan zelf de shirts van FC Olympia met reclame laten 'bedrukken' De Libra Groep gaat graag op je aanbod in onder de naam beleggingsbank Forambo. --Moriad 5 jul 2007 19:16 (UTC) Deze ploeg overnemen Ik zou graag deze ploeg overnemen, want nu is hij zeer inactief. Krijg ik hiervoor toestemming? Greenday2 5 jul 2008 06:51 (UTC) : Ga je gang. -- 5 jul 2008 09:28 (UTC) ::Een grote klus te klaren, Greenday. Deze ploeg is echt aan vernieuwing toe. Als je wil kan ik ook nieuwe tenues voor je maken (gewoon kleuren veranderen ;)) 5 jul 2008 10:07 (UTC) :::Vergeet je niet in te schrijven :D 5 jul 2008 10:12 (UTC) ::::Je mag zeker nieuwe tenues maken ;) Greenday2 5 jul 2008 10:52 (UTC) :::::: :p, welke kleuren wenst meneer. 5 jul 2008 11:22 (UTC) ::::::: Misschien iets met blauw en wit? Greenday2 5 jul 2008 11:35 (UTC) ::::::::Mag ik deze dan verkopen, als de tenues klaar zijn? Tahrim Veltman 5 jul 2008 11:41 (UTC) :::::::::Neen ;) Greenday2 5 jul 2008 11:42 (UTC) ::::::::::Sponsor? 5 jul 2008 11:46 (UTC) :::::::::::Greenday, het lijkt me onzin als je dit doet alleen maar omdat ik je concurrent ben. Kan ik hem verkopen? (Of maak je een grapje?) Tahrim Veltman 5 jul 2008 11:51 (UTC)~ ::::::::::::Je mag hem verkopen op voorwaarde dat ik die van Civitesse ook mag verkopen, maar vindt het wel jmmr, dan bedenk ik eens iets leuk en orgineel, moet jij het weer overnemen... Greenday2 5 jul 2008 13:09 (UTC) :::::::::::::OK, maar wat is een bedrijfswereld zonder concurrentie? Tahrim Veltman 5 jul 2008 13:33 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Niks, maar je neemt letterlijk over... Greenday2 5 jul 2008 15:08 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Dit komt me bekend voor. Ajb allebei stoppen hiermee, want straks eindigen jullie net zoals ik en Dimitri en zit er straks eentje in een ander land. 5 jul 2008 15:19 (UTC) Afbeelding:Shirt thuis Olympia.png Afbeelding:Shirt uit Olympia.png Joeri Capèr FC Civitesse zou graag Joeri Capèr willen overnemen. Zijn contract is al een jaar lang verlopen. Hoeveel ervoor? Tahrim Veltman 10 jul 2008 19:16 (UTC) :Capèr had net voor je het vroeg bij getekend! Samen met Suberbus is hij onze sterspeler, ik kan hem dus niet laten gaan Greenday2 10 jul 2008 19:19 (UTC) ::Jajaja, toen zag je het bericht al :P Tahrim Veltman 10 jul 2008 19:22 (UTC) :::Superbus.. wat een naam (!). Zeer fijn dat hij "superb" is, net zoals Fatih onoverwinnelijk is ;). Oftewel, ben heel heel heel blij dat je de ploeg aan het vernieuwen bent! Olympia had het echt nodig. ! 10 jul 2008 19:24 (UTC) ::::En die O-dinges, die Turkse toestand (:P)? Hoeveel daarop? Tahrim Veltman 10 jul 2008 19:24 (UTC) :::::Heeft die 2008? Ik wil enkel spelers verkopen met 2008, da's ong. de helft, die zijn einde contract ;) Ik zal kijken, misschien verkoop ik hem voor 900.000 Greenday2 10 jul 2008 19:26 (UTC) ::::::Klopt, OK, zal wel later bieden bij Transfercentrum. Tahrim Veltman 10 jul 2008 19:27 (UTC) :::::::Oke, ik zet hem erin ;) Greenday2 10 jul 2008 19:29 (UTC) ::::::::Uhm, is ie niet transfervrij (=gratis) als het contract al is verlopen? :p 10 jul 2008 19:31 (UTC) :::::::::Echt? Wist ik niks van ;) Zet ik ze allemaal gratis Greenday2 10 jul 2008 19:37 (UTC) ::::::::::Dan bied ik alsnog 1.2 miljoen. 213.10.27.88 10 jul 2008 19:39 (UTC) :::::::::::Dat kan ook ;) 10 jul 2008 19:44 (UTC) ::::::::::::Deal? Als je even nadenkt, ga ik even verder met mijn spelletje Tropico. Nog 10 jaar te regeren... 213.10.27.88 11 jul 2008 09:50 (UTC) :::::::::::::De turkse speler is gratis, Capèr houden we omdat ie onze beste scoorder is ;) Greenday2 11 jul 2008 15:44 (UTC) ::::::::::::::In ieder geval is hij niet gratis waard, als ik zijn statistieken bekijk :P Tahrim Veltman 11 jul 2008 15:45 (UTC) Overnemen Ik zou graag deze club overnemen, met het doel er de grootste club van Libertas van te maken, maar dan wel met naamswijziging, stadionwijziging en alles erbij, zou dit mogen ? Big Man sep 26, 2009 22:05 (UTC) :Moet je even aan GD2 vragen, maar er zijn ook nog andere clubs waarvan de iegneaar niet actief is sep 26, 2009 22:12 (UTC) ::Volgens Jillids heeft Maple Hills trouwens nu deze club. Weet ook niet precies hoe het zit :S sep 26, 2009 22:16 (UTC) :::Staat in het sjabloon sep 26, 2009 22:18 (UTC) :::: Mag ik hem nou overnemen of niet? Big Man sep 27, 2009 17:07 (UTC) Ik geloof van wel. Het voetbal leeft weer helemaal hier. We zijn volgens mij weer in één van onze meest actieve periodes aller tijden beland. Of is het hier weleens actiever geweest? We hebben nu ook twee nieuwe voetbal clubs: FC Molenbeek en VV Magnus Réal Sportas. Enkele spelers in de competitie zijn van wereldklasse, zoals: (Ferdi Berghop, Anne van der Bruggen en Ali Poelstra). Het beloofd een mooie competitie te worden. Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 27, 2009 17:16 (UTC) :Ik stel voor om de naam niet te veranderen. Een beetje continuïteit maakt het leuker ;) --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 3, 2009 10:03 (UTC) Truitjes Zijn er truitjes te koop voor fans zoals Echo Cho? Echocho sep 29, 2009 16:10 (UTC) Hello? I prefer the older logo and I don't like Traspes in Libertan football. Wabba The I (overleg) 31 mrt 2014 17:12 (UTC) : Listen, Horton11! Why adding a new stadium? Fix up the old one? Why adding a new logo? The old one was good? The players are good, just make their pages! Wabba The I (overleg) 31 mrt 2014 17:34 (UTC) :: Is there already a stadium page? I didn't see one. I want a new logo as part of the rebranding. I will keep a few players. 31 mrt 2014 17:36 (UTC) :::: Please put the players you delete here! Please put them here so we can discuss which team they are currently playing for. I will also put the older logo in a galery. Wabba The I (overleg) 1 apr 2014 08:22 (UTC) Former players VS Verdediger Joseph Campbell Libertas Aanvaller Bob Veldemans Brunant Middenvelder Harold Wolstone Turkije Middenvelder Yildiz Uzun Nigeria Middenvelder Nébombé Mbobe Rusland Aanvaller Dmitri Yeliseyev Denemarken Middenvelder Dagmar Ramgad All these players are being released by the club. 1 apr 2014 17:47 (UTC) There are not enough players in your team!! Just keep them or I will throw you away from Libertan football! Wabba The I (overleg) 23 mei 2014 15:31 (UTC) I might add a few more players, but this is my team so do not add players I do not want. You can add them to other teams. 23 mei 2014 15:36 (UTC) I don't like your way of acting in football. Wabba The I (overleg) 23 mei 2014 15:38 (UTC) What way. In Brunant I can not decide to add another player to your team, or to other users'. In Kemburg, Happy65 cannot decide to add or remove players in my team. If a person controls a team, only they should be allowed to add players or remove them. 23 mei 2014 15:40 (UTC) Sorry, I will remove Segers and the Congolese player. But add some players (at least two midfielders and two defenders) and that will be enough. Thanks. Wabba The I (overleg) 23 mei 2014 15:42 (UTC) Is Segers Libertan? If so keep him. I'll probably add a section for jeugdspelers and those will have more guys, but probably all Libertan. 23 mei 2014 15:43 (UTC)